Cosas de la vida
by Basileia13
Summary: Alguien se entromete en la vida a brennan, y tendrá que pasar unos dias con su compañero...ambos tendran que saltar muchos obstaculos para obtener lo que quieren DOS CAPS!
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas!!, aquí llego nueva, aunque soy viciada de hace tiempo a vuestros ff, les dejo el primer cap de uno de mis ff, (este ya está terminado) espero que os guste y ser bienvenida  
no se porque hay que decir esto pero bueno como todas sabemos bones no me pertenece

Cap 1

Una vez mas salía del laboratorio, hoy había salido extrañamente temprano, eran las 9:30 cuando salió del edificio… el tiempo era triste y las nubes amenazaban con vaciarse en cualquier momento, brennan arrancó el coche y se unió a la fila de coches que regresaban a casa tras un día de trabajo, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, cuando un ruido ensordecedor salió del capó del coche de la antropóloga

-oh no!- exclamó aparcando el coche a un lado de la carretera, luego salió e inspeccionó el vehículo "no tengo ni idea de coches…. El que los repara es booth…" brennan se pasó la mano por la cara para apartar las gotas que comenzaban a caer y sacó el móvil, llamó a un mecánico, mandarían una grúa a esa dirección. Brennan colgó cogió sus cosas del coche cerró con llave y se dispuso a terminar el trayecto a pié, su apartamento estaba cerca.

Llevaba caminando varios minutos, la noche había empezado a caer pero parecía mucho mas tarde de lo que era por el tiempo gris , la gente volvía a sus hogares ya no quedaba casi nadie en las calles, brennan transportó su mente al laboratorio y a booth, hacía tiempo que no comía con el, puede que mañana le invitara al diner para cenar…. Una ráfaga de aire frío sacudió su pelo y la volvió a la realidad, brennan protegió su cuerpo con los brazos y continuó caminando, dobló la esquina de una calle siniestra, y entró a otra, iba a doblar otra esquina cuando notó que algo o alguien la empujaba hacia delante haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces, cuando todo su cuerpo se desplomó un fuerte dolor se apoderó de ella, acto seguido notó como alguien se subía sobre su espalda, brennan aprovechó para intentar levantarse con la fuerza de sus brazos, el agresor previó este acto y le arrebató ambos brazos colocándolos dolorosamente tras la espalda de esta haciéndole caer bruscamente sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, ¿pero que…?, pataleo al aire intentando liberarse de la persona que le oprimía la espalda con tantas fuerzas, luego intentó gritar pero su conciencia la hizo callar "no grites, puede que eso le excite mas" pensó rápidamente mientras buscaba desesperada la manera de salir de ahí, el hombre apretó con fuerzas la cara de ella contra el asfalto y se ponía de rodillas sobre su columna oprimiendo los pulmones. Brennan abrió la boca e intentó buscar desesperadamente una bocanada de aire, nunca imagino que su cuello pudiera doblarse tanto, su cuerpo tomaba una macabra postura, intentó pensar rápidamente " dios temperance, si ahora presiona tu cuello lo partirá" pensó con miedo, " vas a morir y este cabrón se escapara…NO!" se gritó mentalmente, ahora su mayor preocupación era sobrevivir , todo su miedo se concentraba en su espalda, sus costillas habían cedido y presionaban su pecho, brennan jadeo casi sin aire , su columna no aguantaría mucha mas presión, si el agresor continuaba presionando en un punto fijo sus costillas y columna cederían partiéndose y perforando varios órganos provocándole la muerte….una oleada de terror se apoderó de su cuerpo y casi por un auto relejo comenzó a moverse lentamente como una lagartija agonizante , haciendo que su agresor cambiara su peso sobre la espalda, así toda la fuerza no se concentraría en un punto fijo y le daría unos minutos mas para pensar, pero no por mucho tiempo

-estate quieta zorra!! –escupió el hombre en su oído

brennan cerró los ojos con fuerzas presa del pánico, el dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo en oleadas de sufrimiento, su cuerpo estaba tenso , el cuello permanecía tirante hacia un lado, su pómulo izquierdo estaba clavado en el asfalto , las manos tras la espalda y toda su espalda presionada contra el suelo, notó como sus piernas perdían movilidad, su mente confusa intentaba ayudarla a reaccionar pero su cuerpo no le apoyaba en lo mas mínimo, de repente toda su fuerza se concentró en su brazo derecho , en un brusco movimiento consiguió agarrar la manos que ataban las suyas y clavo con fuerzas sus uñas en la muñeca del agresor. Este gimió de dolor y soltó su brazo, brennan aprovechó y busco la cabeza del agresor con furia, encontró lo que buscaba y su mano se aferró en el cabello de este, "rápido recuerda, liso, y medianamente largo" se recordó mentalmente, luego con fuerzas arrancó un mechón de pelo del hombre que gritó con furia, y seguidamente lo tiró hacia delante, el pelo calló a su lado "de color negro", antes de que pudiera seguir analizando a su agresor este saltó con furia sobre su espalda , ahora si que intentaba matarla , seguidamente agarró de nuevo su mano y dobló la muñeca hacia atrás provocando un punzante dolor en la antropóloga. Brennan intentó gritar pero este se ahogo antes de salir a la superficie, se estaba quedando sin aire, intentó jadear buscando desesperadamente un poco de aire, pero sus pulmones comprimidos se negaban a dejarlo entrar , unas lagrimas desesperadas recorrieron sus mejillas y entonces notó que su cabeza era levantaba con brusquedad por el cabello sobre el suelo, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, el hombre estampó con fuerza y rabia su cara contra el duro asfalto, repitió esta acción varias veces. Mareada y sin aire estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero lucho todo lo que pudo por seguir despierta, brennan notó como el hombre se disponía a repetir la acción cuando por obra de un milagro se levantó dejando el cuerpo de brennan libre pero completamente inmóvil.

Temperance no estaba segura de si el agresor se había ido o seguía sobre ella porque el dolor era el mismo, cuando consiguió tragar aire confirmo que el asesino se había ido, tardó varios minutos en conseguir moverse. Como era posible que no hubiera nadie en la calle?, debían ser sobre las 10 de la noche, todo estaba oscuro, y no se podía distinguir una sombra de otras, brennan tardó en confirmar que estaba sola, luego intentó levantarse sobre sus brazos, cuando consiguió levantarse levemente gateó arrastrándose hasta una esquina de una casa abandonada y se dejó caer contra la pared aun intentando que sus pulmones recibieran el aire que les ofrecía, cuando su mente consiguió despejarse un poco mas pasó su lengua entra los dientes ¡estaban todos!, era increíble, el dolor que sentía le indicaba varias fracturas graves, le dolía respirar y la boca le sabía a sangre, tendría alguna costilla rota?, el dolor indicaba que si, pero no era seguro…. Alzó su mano temblorosa y la pasó por el rostro, el dolor de su boca se debía al labio inferior partido, luego subió por sus pómulos hinchados, tenía varias heridas mas, y su cara debía de estar completamente destrozada e hinchada, luego observó su mano, las uñas estaban partidas pero llenas de sangre ¡era la sangre del agresor! Brennan sacó con gran esfuerzo un guante de su chaqueta y se lo puso en la mano, para no perder ninguna prueba, luego recordó el mechón de pelo que le había arrancado, miró frente a ella debían de estar justo en esa zona pero no se atrevía a volver a arrastrarse hasta allí, estaba temblando, y no sabía que hacer, una fina lluvia había comenzado a caer, luego cayó con mas fuerzas empapándola por completo, una terrible sensación de sueño le rondaba la cabeza, sus parpados le pesaban y su cabeza amenazaba con dejarla, pero no podía dormirse!! Podría sufrir un derrame cerebrar mientras dormía. De pronto descubrió los faros de un coche que paraba justo frente ella y su dueño salía de el, las sombras no dejaban verle mas que los pies.

Llevada por una oleada de pánico intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo le obligo a quedarse como estaba, brennan gateó hasta la esquina y trepó por al pared consiguiendo levantarse unos centímetros del suelo.

-señorita, está bien? – preguntó una voz familiar.

Brennan abrió los ojos e intentó hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, solo unos suaves gemidos...

...

aquí el primer cap, please reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todas por los reviews!!, si, creo que todas sospechais de quien es la voz familiar xD **

Cap 2

-que le a pasado? o dios mío!!- exclamó el hombre

-suélteme!! – Consiguió articular en unas palabras casi inaudibles – luego intentó alzar un brazo y alejar al hombre que la agarraba pero quedó en un débil movimiento

-dios mío huesos!!- gritó booth tratando de abrazarla

-no me toque!!- exclamó brennan aun sin darse cuenta de quien era

-temperance!! Soy yo huesos, soy booth, tranquila o dios mío!! Huesos!! – dijo abrazándola desconsoladamente

Esos brazos le eran familiares, brennan levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos marrones, nada mas reconocerlo se dejó caer sobre sus brazos sintiéndose segura.

-bo…booth…- le llamó entre sollozos

- huesos, dime quien te a hecho esto por dios- le suplico besándole cariñosamente el cabello

-… booth…-volvió a repetir.

Booth no tardó en darse cuenta del estado de shock en el que se encontraba su compañera, cuidadosamente la levantó en brazos y la metió en el coche con extremo cuidado.

-booth…no ….dormir

-que? Huesos , te llevo al hospital ahora mismo

-no….hospital no…llama a un medi…a un medico…. Booth no me dejes

- no te voy a dejar huesos te lo juro

-no….no me…dejes dormir

-que?

-derrame

- vale ya entiendo tranquila, vamos a hablar de algo ok? Haber…

-como me …encontraste?

-salí del FBI, y por el camino encontré tu coche , aparque pero no te vi. Luego seguí y no sabía que eras tu, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras tu, huesos necesito que me digas quien te hizo esto

-no lo se, pero tengo pelo y sangre de el

-que? Como hiciste eso?

-clavándole las uñas y arrancándole el pelo- brennan comenzaba a salir de estado en el que se encontraba y sus palabras eran mucho mas claras

-esa es mi chica!! Averiguaremos quien te hizo esto huesos.

Terminó de aparcar en el portal de su apartamento y salió del coche, abrió la puerta de su compañera y la ayudo a salir

-puedes?- preguntó booth cojiendola con miedo de que pudiera deshacerse en sus manos

-si booth, no es necesario que venga un medico no tengo nada partido- deslizó su brazo sobre el cuello de su compañero

-como que no!!Claro que si – ya era la brennan de siempre

-que no!! booth Por favor.

Booth le dirigió una mirada de frustración y terminó de entrarla en su casa

-bien! Aquí …eso es- dijo sentándola delicadamente en el sofá- te preparare una baño caliente, y luego inspeccionaremos todas esas heridas… uff deben de dolerte demasiado huesos, no sabes la rabia que me da verte así – confesó girándole la cara suavemente

-está bien. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

minutos mas tarde booth salía del baño con una toalla en el hombro

-ya esta!- indicó con una sonrisa, era obvio que el que la antropóloga pasara la noche en su casa no le disgustaba para nada

-gracias booth – le dijo mientras se ayudaba de el para levantarse del sofá,

Caminaron hasta el baño, brennan rió al recordar la última imagen que había tenido de ese baño en especial.

-tienes patitos de goma booth? – preguntó sonriendo. Su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor, su labio partido no le dejaba hacer mucho.

- no te metas con mis patitos

booth la miraba fijamente, no sabía exactamente que debía hacer

-em… creo que… me voy a meter y…- explicó nerviosamente brennan

-oh! Claro, yo me daré la vuelta y así podrás quitarte la ropa y…

-booth!! No me voy a desnudar frente tuyo

-huesos, estaré de espaldas solo es por si no puedes quitártela tu sola

-ya claro…- brennan suspiró – pero tapate los ojos!! Y no mires!!

-que no!! Además si te viese estaríamos en paz, tú ya me viste una vez

-booth no!!

-era una broma huesos, tranquila no mirare te lo juro…

-m…está bien

brennan decidió dar la espalda a booth por si se le ocurría girarse e intentó alzar los brazos para deshacerse de su camisa, intento fallido, el dolor le impedía alzar mas los brazos, probo de nuevo, fue inútil

-booth….creo que necesito ayuda- dijo finalmente

-Ja!! Lo vez? Siempre tengo razón- contestó con una sonrisa en la boca

-eso no te lo crees ni tu y encuentro tu alegría de desnudarme poco profesional e inmaduro

-e…e….hu..Huesos!!- se sintió avergonzado

-vale booth, ayúdame quieres? .

brennan sacaba con dificultad los brazos cuando tenía ambos por fuera, booth la ayudo levantando la camisa y sacándosela cuidadosamente por la cabeza dejando a la vista del agente un asombroso escote "diablos!! Pero donde esconde todo esto..? dios pondré una denuncia a las batas de laboratorio"

-eh… booth, yo… te sientes violento por esta situación? – preguntó al percatarse de su cara

-no…eh no… vamos a acabar pronto vale?

Brennan asintió con la cabeza y desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, comenzó a bajarlos hasta donde le permitía su doloroso cuerpo, booth la miró asombrado, nunca pudo imaginar que brennan usara ese tipo de ropa interior, siempre imagino que llevaría ropa de "abuelita", la tubo todo el día a su lado y sin darse cuenta de lo que escondía bajo esa formal ropa . brennan carraspeó para que booth despejara la vista de sus piernas y se centrara en ayudarla.

-eh…claro- contestó mientras se ponía de cuclillas y bajaba lentamente el pantalón

-gracias booth, me podrías ayudar también con los calcetines

-los calcetines también?! Eres peor que parker huesos- contestó entre risas mientras se los quitaba y salía del baño apresuradamente, necesitaba una ducha fría, pero en su ducha estaba ella!!

No tardo ni 3 minutos en volver a llamar a la puerta

-huesos?

-sigo viva booth no te preocupes

-no es por eso, es que te e traído un pijama para que estés cómoda

-bien

-entrare y te lo dejare sobre el lavamanos

-booth, no entres!! Estoy desnuda

-huesos, parece mentira que no confíes en mi

-ah!! Esta bien, cierra los ojos

-y como veo por donde paso?

-es tu baño!! Sabes donde esta cada cosa

-es verdad…está bien entro – terminó de decir mientras abría la puerta, y con una mano en los ojos tentaba con la otra en la que sostenía la ropa para no tropezar.

-bien, aquí te lo dejo- informó dando media vuelta para salir, pero entonces un objeto que no creía estar allí se interpuso en su camino haciéndole caer.

-booth!! Estas bien?- preguntó brennan riendo

-si!! Vez lo que pasa por ir a ciegas? – dijo levantándose avergonzado y saliendo del baño.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews!! los amo , estos cap aún son flojos... es que hace tanto que los escribí... pero a medida que avanzan van mejorando (espero xD) y bueno algunos de relleno habrán...**

CAP 3

Tras la poco relajante ducha, salió e hizo un gran esfuerzo por secarse, las partes en las que no llegaba simplemente dejó que se secaran por si solas, luego caminó lentamente para coger la ropa que le había dejado booth

-valla….- dijo contemplando la camisa,- esto deben de ser 5 tallas mas que la mia!!- exclamó abriendo la camiseta que le había dejado, esta vez pudo ponerse la ropa sin grandes problemas aun que dolorosamente

-ya está booth… me siento ridícula- comentó entrando lentamente en la cocina

-huesos!! Dios!! Jajajajajaja!!- booth estalló en lo que parecía una interminable carcajada – pareces una abuelita de 100 años!! Jajajajajaa

-vale ya booth, es tu ropa que me queda demasiado larga

-huesos no tengo ropa de mujer, era eso o quedarte desnuda

-ja… ya te gustaría a ti- comentó tirándole levemente de la mejilla

booth seguía aguantando la risa, era divertido verla con una pantalón de cuadros rojos, que la hacía parecer una granjera y con una camiseta que le llegaba casi por las rodillas., de pronto su risa cesó y un rostro de preocupación ocupó su lugar

-huesos, tienes muchísimas heridas, te sangra el labio! – informó booth mientras corría al baño. Brennan pasó su mano sobre el labio y comprobó lo que le había dicho

-ven aquí – le indicó booth que regresaba con un bote en la mano, se acerco a ella y la llevo hasta el sofá donde la acomodó lentamente

-te curaremos esto huesos, - dijo sacando varios algodones y gasas del bote.

Booth juntó lo que parecía desinfectante en un algodón, luego agarró delicadamente la mandíbula de su compañera que no le quitaba la vista de encima y posó el algodón suavemente sobre el labio de esta. Presiono durante unos instantes y volvió a despegar el algodón, luego lo tiró sobre un cenicero que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa de madera y cojió otro, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que el anterior esta vez lo posó sobre una de sus mejillas, repasó la herida con insistencia esperando desaparecerla, continuó así repasando todas y cada una de las heridas, luego colocó una alargada tira sobre el lado izquierdo de su frente, repasó con su dedo la tirita, sin percatarse de lo extremadamente cerca que se había quedado de su compañera, sus ojos se encontraron.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, brennan se alejó bruscamente de el

-huesos te hice daño?

-no, bueno un poco, pero ya está, oye booth necesito que me alcances la muestras de cabellos y el guante que tenía puesto antes de bañarme

-huesos, no te vas a poner a analizar nada ahora

-por que?

-porque no

-oye, no puedo dormir que quieres que haga?

-yo tengo tele..

-booth!!

- vale huesos!!, que mas quieres

-pues necesitare…..

20 minutos después booth entraba por la puerta de su casa con dos bolsas de la farmacia y con cara de pocos amigos

-te traje lo que me pediste, estarás contenta

-mucho, gracias booth, es para que no se pierda nada

-que vas a hacer?

-diluiré esto para...

-no huesos, me refiero a con lo que te pasó hoy, vamos a cogerle verdad?

-alguna vez te he dicho que no?

-no…le llevaré las muestras mañana a cam y..

-no!! No quiero que el equipo se entere de nada de esto, dáselos a balísticas que se encargue el FBI

-huesos, no se lo vas a contar a tu equipo?

-no…

-llamaré mañana y diré que estas enferma

-si, creo que no podré ir, pero que el FBI tampoco se entere de que soy yo

-huesos, se puede saber porque lo escondes?

- no quiero que nadie se entere y punto, le cojeremos entre nosotros

-solos!? Imposible

-eh!!

-huesos….

-no se va a enterar nadie booth!! Entendido??

-está bien, mañana iré al FBI les daré las pruebas que analicen toda esta porquería, tu llamaras a el jeffersonian y dirás que no podrás ir a trabajar por….

-estoy enferma

-estas enferma, y pasaras el día aquí sin salir, como me entere de que sales de casa te ataré a la cama

-está bien….

La noche la pasaron entre cafés y televisión, a las 7:30 booth tenía toda la casa recogida, había preparado el desayuno para ambos se había duchado y estaba preparado para salir a trabajar, aunque su rostro cansado y sus pronunciadas ojeras le pedían a gritos unas horas de sueño

-booth… a sido la noche mas larga de toda mi vida – comentó brennan mientras terminaba de beber el tazón de leche, había permanecido casi toda la noche estirada en el sofá y le daba la sensación de que si se levantaba su silueta permanecería en el

-ni que lo digas… vete a mi cama y duérmete, ya han pasado varias horas puedes dormir, yo llevaré el pelo y las demás muestras al FBI, y ya llamé al laboratorio para decir que estabas enferma

-tu?, booth que pensaran si les llamaste tu?

-no me lo cogió nadie conocido no te preocupes, me voy, duérmete y descansa, intentaré venir pronto

-gracias, no te preocupes no creo que pueda caminar demasiado

-ya veo… adiós huesos – se despidió saliendo de la casa

brennan miró a su alrededor, esa sala ya se la conocía tubo toda la noche para contemplarla. Lentamente se levantó del sofá se dirigió hacia el baño e intentó lavarse la cara, pero su espalda le impedía inclinarse hacia delante, así que dio media vuelta entró a la habitación y se sentó en el filo de la cama, paseó la mirada por toda la habitación.

Cuadros, fotos de parker, colonias, un gran mueble, dos mesillas de noche, un armario, un espejo…..la cama donde permanecía sentada, una pequeña alfombra, algunos expedientes apilados sobre una silla, y una cabecera sobre la cama y sobre esta un pequeño crucifijo. Su curiosidad iba mas haya de lo superficial, y con cuidado volvió a levantarse camino entre la cama y la pared, volvió a sentarse en un borde de esta y centró su atención en una de las mesillas de noche, su mano voló hasta el pomo de la gaveta y se dispuso a abrirla "esto no está bien brennan, a nadie le gusta que inspeccionen sus cosas…..aunque soy antropóloga, me gusta analizar es solo una curiosidad profesional nada personal… además booth sabe muchas mas cosas de mi que yo de el no creo que le moleste" tras auto permitirse abrir la pequeña gaveta la abrió lentamente

Encontró una Biblia, y un pequeño rosario en su interior, bajo esta estaban varias fotos mas , las sacó y las inspecciono detenidamente, la mayoría eran de booth con parker, encontró otras en las que solo salía booth, era mucho mas joven, luego se centró en una estaba partida por la mitad y vuelta a pegar con cinta adhesiva, salía el, cargaba un arma de fuego y llevaba vestimenta militar tras el se podía observar un helicóptero y varios militares mas. Sin duda era de su época de francotirador. Seguidamente encontró una en la que salía rebeca con un pequeño bebe en brazos "debe de ser parker cuando nació" y booth les miraba radiante, "nunca pudo formar la familia que quiso" . brennan volvió a dejar las cosas donde estaban revolvió un poco mas el cajón, bolígrafos , agendas, notas, el cargador de su móvil….

Luego abrió la segunda caja, una sonrisa se formó en la cara de brennan al ver la colección interminable de calcetines con dibujos de su compañero, luego volvió a cerrarla y se arrastró por el borde de la cama hacia la otra mesilla

Abrió la primera, en esta guardaba varios tebeos, o novelas gráficas como las llamaba el, todo esto le demostraba a la antropóloga el lado mas infantil del agente, era obvio que trataba de excluirse de la seriedad del FBI , bajo estos, encontró una foto mas, le impresiono verse a si misma hacía 2 años, todo el equipo la acompañaba y booth salía a su lado…"no recuerdo cuando hicimos esta foto" pero agradeció que su compañero la guardara. Luego cerró el cajón y abrió el segundo, brennan sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, al encontrar la ropa interior del agente, cerró el cajón rápidamente "se termino la inspección!!" se ordenó a si misma y se echó hacia atrás, se acomodó sobre la cama de su compañero, le daba la sensación de estar durmiendo en los brazos de el, las sabanas y la almohada estaban prendadas de su olor, no le importaría quedarse ahí toda la vida, el dulce olor de su compañero, y el calido ambiente conspiró para ayudarla a dormir.

5 horas mas tarde despertó mucho mas relajada y descansada, nada mas despertar se abrazó a una almohada que descansaba a su lado, se la acercó a la cara y hundió su rostro en ella, dios que agradable era que todo tuviera el olor de booth , "wau, esto es lo que se debe sentir al despertar a su lado" pensó mientras respiraba el embriagador aire que le rodeaba, luego se separó al sentir las punzadas de dolor que golpeaban su cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

**gracias a todas por los reviews!! me hacen muy feliz :) y perdon por tardar tanto produraré ponerlos antes...**

Cap 3

Las 8:30, había sido el día mas largo y aburrido de su vida, nunca pensó que descansar pudiera ser tan costoso, todo el día tumbada, o sentada mirando canales de deportes y telenovelas, había leído gran parte de la colección de novelas gráficas de booth accidentalmente, cuando intentaba buscar algo con hojas y letras en los que matar el tiempo….pero esto era lo mas interesante que encontró….el máximo tiempo que había pasado de pie en todo el día habían sido unos 10 minutos , cuando decidió prepararse algo de comer…… definitivamente se podía decir que estaba muerta de aburrimiento, y booth debió de notarlo cuando entró tras un día de trabajo a su departamento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, era la primera vez que al llegar a casa la encontraba acomodada en el sofá leyendo…. Sus tebeos?!

-bones, de donde as sacado mis tebeos??

-se dice hola

-contesta

-de donde estaban booth

-se bien donde estaban, se puede saber como los encontraste??

-abriendo la gaveta booth!! Quería buscar algo interesante…

-huesos no está bien revolver mis cosas sabes?- explicó mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre el sofá y se quitaba la corbata

-oye, me as tenido todo el día encerrada CON LLAVE!! En tu casa, muerta de aburrimiento los libros mas interesantes que tenías eran los que escribí yo!! Y creo que ya me los e leído

-ajá!! Como sabes que con llave?? Así que intentaste salir?!- le preguntó apuntándola con un dedo

-porque alguien llamo a la puerta!!- comentó en tono irónico

-quien era?

-el cartero

-haces bien no abriéndole la puerta, se aprovecha para tomar café….

- eso no explica que me encerraras

-huesos, conociéndote ibas a intentar salir y te dije que descansaras

-creo que e descansado para un año…… as llevado las pruebas?

-si

-y?

-como que y? huesos, se las e llevado, hasta mañana no podrán decirnos nada

- Que lentos son booth!!

-eres tu la que no quiere que lo haga nuestro equipo

-nuestro?? Por que es nuestro??Ayer era mi equipo no el nuestro

-huesos!! Estas un poco insoportable!, se nota que te aburrías y ahora lo pagas con migo

-puede ser

-agggs, odiaría venir a casa y encontrarte siempre aquí con ese humor

-no lo harás tranquilo

-bien!

-bien!!

-tienes que tener la última palabra??

-sip

-ohh!! Me voy a la ducha

-no espera!!- dijo incorporándose y siguiéndole hasta el baño mientras booth seguía quitándose ropa ignorando su presencia

-booth, llévame a casa- hasta ese momento booth había tratado de ignorarla, pero ahora clavo su mirada sobre ella

-estas de broma?

-no…creo que es obvio que no

-pues yo tampoco estoy para bromas así que ni lo pienses

-booth!!

-no!

-oye!! Quiero dormir en mi casa con mi ropa, y con mis libros!

-huesos, alguien intentó matarte ayer, estas que te caes no voy a dejar que vallas a tu casa, y deja de insistir si no quieres que terminemos peleando

-no sabemos si intentaba matarme, y necesito mis cosas!!

-he dicho que no!!

-pero booth no puedes retenerme!!- comentó saliendo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía del baño, dispuesta a salir de la casa

-bones!!- gritó booth con voz seca, brennan no pudo evitar pararse en seco- escúchame bien – comenzó acorralándola contra una pared- te he dicho que alguien intentó matarte, vale no es seguro pero no quiero averiguarlo experimentando con tigo, sabes las veces que as estado en peligro?? Deja de hacer la idiota y hazme caso una vez en tu vida!! – las palabras de booth se repitieron hirientemente en la mente de brennan quien la miraba un tanto asustada, booth notó el aumento de adrenalina y golpeó la pared tratando de auto controlarse

-booth…

-vas a seguir?- pregunto cortante

-no…. Me podrías…llevar a casa para coger ropa limpia? Y luego vuelvo…me vas a golpear?- preguntó desafiante

-que? Huesos como se te ocurre decir eso, como crees que yo te haría daño? Huesos….- brennan bajó la mirada y con miedo intentó alejarse para sentarse en el sofá, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y necesitaba permanecer sentada

-tu no vienes?

-no quieres que salga no? – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ver como su compañero salía de la casa y ataba de nuevo los botones de la camisa….

Minutos después el ruido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos

-brennan

-brennan?-preguntó una voz conocida

-cam!- mierda!!Exclamó mentalmente

-si…e…está booth en casa?

-no

-y que haces tu ahí? No estabas enferma?

-e…si, ya estoy mejor….e venido a… a recoger unos informes

-que informes? De que caso?

-he dicho informes? Quería decir libros, unos libros que le presté a booth hace tiempo ..eso es

-ya…entiendo… y donde está el?

-a salido a… a comprar algo

-y te dejó a ti sola?

-si cam, es que tenía prisa antes de que cerraran- cam notó cierta irritación en la voz de la antropóloga y decidió dejar de preguntar.

- está bien, tardará mucho?

-no lo se

-vale…, no era nada importante mañana te veré por aquí?

-si – respondió no muy segura de que su cuerpo estuviera de acuerdo

-bien, hasta mañana doctora brennan

-adios cam

brennan maldicio haber cogido el teléfono, luego maldició estar ahí sentada, luego al tipo que le había hecho eso, luego a su coche por haberse estropeado, a las horas que había pasado sin hacer nada, a los tallarines asquerosos que tenía booth en la nevera, a la televisión por no entretenerla, a el incomodo sofá e incluso maldició al mismísimo Booth por tardar tanto en llegar….

Como si le hubiera escuchado entró por la puerta cargado de bolsas que tiró al lado de la antropóloga

-es imposible encontrar las cosas en tu casa huesos.- comentó con un notable mal humor en la voz, por lo tanto brennan se abstuvo a contestar.-me daré una ducha, luego cenamos ok? – la única contestación que obtuvo fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza

booth optó por dejarla tranquila y darse su incansable ducha, se arrancó la ropa de encima y se metió bajo el agua tratando de que se llevara consigo toda la tensión que acumulaba en su cuerpo…. Cuando estuvo mas relajado se paró a pensar los motivos de su enfado…. " llevo todo el día trabajando (motivo), sin huesos (motivo), porque a ella casi la matan anoche (motivo), porque yo la e metido en todo esto al sacarla del laboratorio (motivo), pero porque ella era una rata de laboratorio fría dura y cabezota (motivo), pero ahora está en mi casa de malhumor (motivo) porque lleva todo el día aburrida y yo no e sabido aguantarla (motivo) porque ahora está asustada por mi comportamiento y me e comportado como un imbécil (motivo) conociéndola y sabiendo que no debo presionarla ni obligarle a nada lo e hecho (motivo) porque no logro entender exactamente mis sentimientos hacia ella (motivo, motivo) porque no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento hacia ella….. (motivo, motivo, motivo!!) y por todos estos motivos!! (motivo) " booth ahogó un grito bajo el agua y salió peor de lo que había entrado, pero intentó dejar toda esa rabia y frustración en el baño e intentar calmar las cosas con la antropóloga que pasaba mecánicamente los canales de la tele con la mirada perdida.

-huesos, ya esta … hay de comer pizza de apetece? – como se esperaba no tuvo respuesta, "esta cabreada genio" se recalcó mentalmente – hey huesos…. – la llamó sentándose a su lado – soy un idiota , perdóname, no quería asustarte….verás …. Cuando te pasa algo así- comentó señalándole las heridas de su rostro – cuando siento que tu vida está en peligro… intento sobreprotegerte, se que está mal, se que tu puedes cuidarte sola (o eso dice ella) pero es algo… es instinto , necesito proteger a los seres que mas quiero y en tu caso te sobreprotejo demasiado – brennan clavó su mirada en la de el, pero su rostro seguía inmóvil- no sabes el miedo que me daría perderte, y si tengo que encerrarte en mi casa con llave para que no te pase nada, o gritarte y pegarle puñetazos a las paredes lo aré, puedes apostar a que me moriría si te pasa algo por mi culpa huesos …me..me perdonas?? – preguntó brindándole su mejor sonrisa , brennan sentía alegría y felicidad de saber todo eso pero no dio ninguna respuesta…quería hacerle sufrir un poco mas.

Un largo silencio se apoderó de la sala booth examinaba la mirada de su compañera…. Vio sonreír a sus ojos y se sintió satisfecho, todos aquellos motivos se estaban esfumando lentamente…. Pero sabía que brennan no lo aceptaría aún, estaba jugando…


	5. Chapter 5

**este es un poco largo pero espero que os guste :P**

Mentalmente ideó un plan para ganarse de forma divertida algunas palabras de su compañera y tal vez una sonrisa, se detuvo a observarla atentamente, luego dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se interpuso entre ella y el televisor para ganar su atención

-no me quieres perdonar eh? – preguntó booth iniciando su plan- vale… no me hables… pero terminaras durmiendo en este asqueroso sofá , no, era broma, quiero que me hables, bones!! Vamos!! No te enfades ahora por una tontería… te hago algo de comer??, quieres que cante? O si quieres salgo fuera de mi casa y grito desde la calle que me perdones , te parece bien?? Huesos dime algo!! Dejo que te burles de mi si quieres, insúltame, no mejor pégame! Venga dejo que me pegues y así estaremos en paz, pero no cierres el puño que deja marca – brennan le miró como si se tratase de un idiota- ok…. No te parece buena idea eh? vale, ya lo tengo – comentó levantándose del sofá – y si salgo a la calle y me quito la ropa? – preguntó con miedo de la respuesta

-no te atreverías – contestó desafiante

-vale!! Ya veras – caminó hacia la puerta rezando que le detuviera o su foto desnudo en mitad de la calle gritándole a su compañera que le perdonara saldría en todos los medios informativos

-booth, no hagas el idiota –suspiró aliviado y dio media vuelta hasta colocarse de nuevo frente a ella

-aja!! Ya se lo que quieres huesos- comentó en tono burlón- tu lo que quieres es que me desnude solo para ti no?? Que sinvergüenza te has vuelto bones… pero en fin…si es lo que quieres….

-booth de que hablas

-estriptis!! – exclamó desbotonando su camisa, brennan le miró sorprendida – jeje, - comenzó a quitarse la camisa, mientras tarareaba una canción y asía ruidos a modo de efectos especiales, brennan apartaba la vista avergonzada cuando el agente dejó su torso desnudo se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetines. Luego miró a la antropóloga que le miraba avergonzada y muy a su pesar desabotonó el botón de su vaquero

-booth!! No te atrevas- dijo sin creer lo que su hasta ahora vergonzoso compañero estaba a punto de hacer

-hasta que no me perdones no dejaré de quitarme ropa… y…ya no me queda mucha- añadió riendo, luego dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón y se dispuso a bajarlos

brennan saltó del sofá mecánicamente y se dirigió hacia el riendo avergonzada, cojió la camisa que se había quitado y le tapó el pecho obligándole a vestirse, booth miró divertido la cara de la antropóloga que colorada luchaba porque volviera a subirse los pantalones y a abrochar su camisa … y quedó satisfecho de volver a ver su sonrisa, había cumplido su misión

- lo vez? Mucho mejor así huesos- dijo brindándole una preciosa sonrisa

-eres un payaso

-y perdonas a este payaso por quererte?

-que?

-digo, por protegerte, por quererte viva me refiero… - explicó nerviosamente

-a..claro.… - comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco

-es tu forma de perdonarme?- temperance asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

-bien!! Esta es mi huesos!! – exclamó mientras la cogía en brazos

- no booth ,que haces?? Booth!! booth suéltame!! Me duele!! Booth!! .

el agente ignoró los gritos de su compañera y la llevó hasta su cama

-booth? – preguntó brennan asustada cuando este la depositaba lentamente sobre su cama y quedaba casi sobre ella con el torso aún desnudo- booth que haces?

el angete dio un brinco hacia atrás al darse cuenta de la escena, todo era una gran confusión, el no intentaba hacer nada, ahora eran sus mejillas las que comenzaban a sonrojarse , brennan entendió la confusión

-hu..huesos no, no es lo que parece yo no huesos, lo sabes

brennan estalló en una carcajada, booth se sintió ridículo y se sentó seriamente sobre el borde de su cama

-huesos, de que te ríes, no me hace ninguna gracia – este comentario aumentó la risa de su compañera a la que ya le salían las lagrimas de los ojos

Con los ojos aún húmedos , la sonrisa aún formada en su rostro , y sus manos colocadas sobre el labio inferior partido que le daba punzadas de dolor miró a su compañero, era la primera vez, en tantos años juntos que le veía tan avergonzado, era comprensible que lo estuviera, pero había logrado lo que quería, volver a ganarse la confianza de su compañera

-se que fue una confusión booth, olvidémoslo… dijiste que había pizza?

………………

Después de volver a Booth a la realidad, y hacerle comprender que no había pasado nada, una largísima cena y varias discusiones… se encontraban en la habitación del agente del FBI discutiendo por apoderarse de la cama

-Booth, puedes dormir aquí!!

-no voy a dormir en la misma cama que tu, y tu necesitas mas descansar que yo, así que…cojeré mis cosas, las llevaré al sofá y dormiré tranquilamente

-no dejaré que duermas en un sofá de medio metro – refunfuñó brennan cruzándose de brazos ante el hombre en pijama que tenía frente suyo

-huesos… ese es mi único sofá no todo el mundo puede tener un cuarto para invitados como tu

-pues te quedas en esta cama

-no dejare que tu duermas en el sofá

-pues dormiremos juntos

-ni hablar

-por que?- preguntó ofendida

-porque no

-booth, somos personas adultas

-por eso mismo

-oye, somos compañeros, somos personas maduras que pueden compartir una cama sin que se le caiga el mundo- le explico presionando el pecho de el con su dedo

-lo de persona, te lo otorgas tu misma

brennan le fulminó con la mirada y booth dejó caer todo lo que se disponía a sacar de su cuarto.

………………..

la antropóloga reposaba sobre el lado derecho de la cama con una sonrisa triunfante, y booth la miraba con seriedad,

"como has dejado que te convenciera de esto??", se preguntó mientras seguía contemplándola, luego paseó la mirada entre las sabanas, estaba midiendo mentalmente la distancia que separaban sus cuerpos…."no pienses en eso!!" aunque, la cama era de matrimonio, no era lo suficientemente grande como para asegurar que no hubiera ningún contacto "y tu te mueves mucho mientras duermes" prefirió dejar de pensar en las probabilidades que existían de algún roce, y comenzó a moverse inquietamente intentando que la antropóloga que ausente escribía en su ordenador portátil, volviera a la realidad por un momento como para darse cuenta de las horas que eran, y de una vez por todas apagara el maldito trasto y poder apagar la luz e intentar "dormir placidamente ".

Tras varios saltos insinuantes en la cama, brennan cerró el ordenador y clavó una mirada helada sobre su compañero que llevaba observándola largo rato

-por que me miras así? – preguntó con cierto temor mientras interponía entre el y su compañera un almohada

-por nada, no es por ti, es la mirada que debe de tener kathy- contestó suavizando de nuevo la mirada y sonriendo levemente

- estará a punto de matar a alguien porque me diste miedo

-me suele pasar cuando escribo

-imagino ….

-m….. te sientes incomodo? – preguntó estirándose para dejar el portátil sobre el suelo

-que ?no!! por que?

- si no me equivoco creo que soy la primera mujer que pasa por tu cama sin mantener relaciones sexuales no?- volvió a preguntar abrazando la almohada que antes se interponía entre ella y su compañero y mirándole interrogante

-a no…no empieces

-por que no? Solo trato de iniciar un tema de conversación

- no pienso hablar de eso con tigo

-pero por que!?, no es algo malo…en tu caso…como macho alfa tiendes a ser dominante y tener el control en estas cuestiones…y para ti es un triunfo haberte acostado con tantas mujeres

-yo no soy de esos

-lo se, pero se nota que estas incomodo…

-no estoy incomodo!!

-si que lo estas

-huesos!! – booth deseó por un momento que volviera a estar tan callada y absorta en escribir como hacía unos minutos.

-oye lo digo porque debes sentirte incomodo estando en la misma cama que una mujer sin mantener relaciones

- pero tu te estas oyendo hablar??

-eso..eso no es literalmente no? Es una pregunta retórica verdad?

Booth suspiró rendido y escondió su cara entre las sabanas, tratando de escapar de la realidad " tu compañera metida en tu cama, hablándote sobre sexo y de cuantas mujeres te as acostado…." por un momento le invadio la oscuridad y le pareció que la pesada de la antropóloga que se encontraba a su lado se había callado por unos instantes….. de pronto volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos azules cuando esta se inclinaba sobre el para sacarlo de bajo las sabanas y continuaba hablándole

-solo digo que no tienes que avergonzarte por no acostarte con una mujer…se que puede afectar a tu ego, después de todo eres un hombre muy sensible…- booth clavó su mirada en ella con el seño fruncido y sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo- no es algo grave booth, no tienes que competir entiendes?

Otro suspiro e intento de desaparecer del panorama por parte del agente

-cállate ya por favor – le suplicó con mirada cansada mientras tapaba sus oídos doblando su almohada

- está bien!... que poco conversativo eres…- un largo silencio……..- um… también soy la primera morena que pasa por tu cama no?- preguntó con la mirada perdida hacia el frente

-ya basta!!

-perdón, perdón – otros segundos de silencio- a..no – dirigió su mirada a el -cam…..

-basta!!

-lo siento booth pero rebeca, tessa …..- expuso con una media sonrisa

- dios!!, si no fuera que estas aquí para protegerte de un asesino yo mismo te mataría!! – exclamó sentándose de un brinco

-primero no se sabe si es un asesino y segundo, ni lo intentes….

-ya….mira como te dejaron, estas débil, no puedes ni agacharte para lavarte la cara, y le estas hablando a un ex – francotirador

-no es motivo para enorgullecerse – atacó brennan

-lo se….

- lo siento, no quería decir…y no me cambies de tema, ese es el principal síntoma de estar incomodo…. Así que tu estas incomodo!

- vamos a dormir ya quieres? – preguntó recostándose hacia atrás y extendiendo la mano para darle al interruptor de la luz

Temperance asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó entre las sabanas antes de que su compañero apagara la luz.

Booth se tendió sobre la almohada con los ojos fijos sobre donde deberían estar los de su compañera, cuando las pupilas de ambos lograron acostumbrarse a la casi inexistente luz, se descubrieron de frente absortos en una dulce y tierna mirada, dos bellos luceros celestes, sostenían sus ojos clavados en ellos. Tan pronto como descubrió los ojos intensos que le miraban, brennan escondió tímidamente su rostro en la almohada, y giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda al agente , proporcionándole sin querer una mejor imagen de su silueta resaltada por los bordes, por la tenue luz de la luna que reinaba en el cielo de Washington, booth brindó una leve sonrisa a nadie en especial, pero que brennan pudo percibir desde la inmensidad de sus pensamientos devolviéndosela contiguamente.

Los pensamientos y las sensaciones que se estaban desatando esa noche entre ambos, lograba alejarlos cruelmente de todo lo relacionado con el sueño o dormir.

La primera en rendirse, y la primera que permitió a su mente descansar milagrosamente fue temperance , tal vez porque ella lograba ser mas racional, y sus sentimientos no le atacaban tanto como a el agente…. O eso pensaba el, la verdadera razón se debía al cansancio de su cuerpo. "debería hacer lo mismo, y descansar" de ordenó Booth, rindiéndose por completo a sus sentimientos, con un par de ojos azules aun reflejados en los suyos, y permitiendo que los brazos de Morfeo velaran esta vez por el….

………………………………

otra vez esa sensación de paz, ese dulce aroma ese apacible ambiente que se apoderaba de la atmósfera de la habitación. Brennan respiró el aire que la rodeaba, se aferró con fuerzas a su almohada y ahogó en ella una gran sonrisa. Giró su cuerpo, ya menos dolorido, y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos que habían protagonizado sus sueños, con esa sonrisa que había conseguido confundirla realmente, y con el dueño, y creador de ese embriagador olor que tanto la calmaba.

Booth como otras tantas veces brindó una encantadora sonrisa a modo de saludo, cuando tiempo llevaría observándola?


	6. Chapter 6

**muchisisisisisismas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz os dejo otro y si, ya lo tengo acabado :)**

Cap 6

-buenos días huesos

-hola….

-como as dormido?

-de maravilla

-me alegro…yo también , venga a levantarse que hay que trabajar

-me dejas ir a trabajar?

-si tu quieres ir vas…

-y que pasa con el asesino que intenta matarme…y con mi seguridad, y con tu sobreprotección….bla bla bla.??

-huesos, no te voy a retener, ayer discutimos por eso y no tengo ganas de que vuelva a suceder

-gracias booth – contestó con una sonrisa, y salió de la cama tras el agente.

Dejó de seguir los pasos de su compañero y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Un momento, esto no era normal, como era que podían estar tan tranquilos? La confianza que mantenían llegaban hasta tal limite? Hasta el punto de que despertarse juntos en la misma cama y trabajar tan tranquilamente era algo natural?, brennan se quedó plantada frente al espejo analizando su propia imagen, y dispuesta a dejar el asunto de "cama-booth" aparcado para otro momento.

Repasó su rostro y en general todo su cuerpo, las heridas habían cicatrizado en los últimos días, pero los moratones perduraban, y su labio inferior partido a pesar de presentar una increíble mejora desde la noche anterior, seguía siendo misión imposible su total disimulación.

Cuando regresó del baño, booth le extendió una taza de café con leche y le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara. Brennan obedeció , tomo su desayuno, luego regresó nuevamente al baño y cuando volvió a salir booth la esperaba en al puerta de entrada

-venga huesos, vamos a llegar tarde

-cuesta intentar disimular todas estas heridas

-wao!! Pues has hecho un buen trabajo, el maquillaje hace milagros - comentó examinándole la cara y las zonas donde debían encontrarse varias heridas

-lo se... nos vamos?

……………..

"pillé un resfriado, y me partí el labio al caer sobre el filo de un escalón" se había vuelto la frase mas pronunciada por la antropóloga desde que su compañero la había dejado en el jeffersonian

-cariño podemos hablar? – preguntó angela mientras agarraba del brazo a su amiga y la guiaba a su despacho

-claro angela...

-no me lo creo –soltó cruzándose de brazos

-angela, de verdad iba leyendo unos informes y tropecé cayendo sobre el filo de un escalón – aclaró quitándole importancia a su única visiblemente herida

-no es eso

-entonces?

-no me creo que ayer a las 9:30 de la noche atuvieras en casa de booth solo para pedirle un libro

-que? Como sabes eso?

-cuando cam habló con tigo estaba a su lado

-pues es la verdad

-ya...desde cuando vas tu a su casa a pedirle un libro?

-desde que se lo presté y no me lo había devuelto...- comentó saliendo al pasillo nuevamente

de pronto una luz de esperanza de deshacerse de su entrometida amiga se le presentó en forma de Booth que aparecía por el pasillo de la plataforma

-booth!!- exclamó alegre mientras se acercaba a el casi corriendo, angela miró a su amiga sorprendida por su repentina felicidad "hay madre..." fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza a la artista.

-huesos...te necesito...- dijo el agente casi en un susurro

-ahora?-preguntó del mismo modo

-si, tiene que ser ahora, las pruebas han llegado...-brennan miró hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y le brindó una sonrisa nerviosa

-ange, tengo cosas que hacer, luego hablamos ok?.

Angela frunció el ceño y examinó todas las probabilidades que habían de que su amiga le ocultara algo "si! Me están ocultando algo…."

Antes de que la artista pudiera abrir la boca, su amiga había desaparecido del laboratorio acompañada por el agente

………

las carreteras de Washington estaban abarrotadas de tráfico, y lo que debía de ser un viaje de 5 minutos se estaba alargando

-como puede haber tanto tráfico?? Es que nadie trabaja o que??- preguntó Booth dando un golpe al volante

-no, somos los únicos que no cojen vacaciones en agosto...

-no me lo recuerdes... este verano se ha ido a la porra

-aún quedan unas semanas...y siempre quedará septiembre

-pero en septiembre no podré pasar las vacaciones con parker

-yo como no tengo hijos no me preocupo- comentó sonriendo, booth le fulminó con la mirada y luego la clavó de nuevo en la carretera

-para que me necesitabas?

-no te lo creerás, pero creo que ya tenemos a tu agresor

-que?? Ya??

-no, aun no, pero le comenté el caso a un compañero que se a interesado y al parecer nos puede echar un cable

-entonces para que dices que tenemos al agresor

-porque mi amigo, tiene experiencia en casos de agresiones, han sacado ADN de las muestras de cabello y de la sangre, balísticas le a cedido el caso a mi amigo

-booth!! Tal vez tu "amigo" no tenga idea de cómo hacer esto

-es científico forense, su trabajo es en especial encontrar a este tipo de personas con cualquier tipo de prueba...es muy bueno

……….

Brennan no desaprovechó cualquier excusa para mostrar su irritación ante el asunto de tener que cooperar con un hombre al que no conocía de nada, y mas aún con el equipo del FBI….pero claro, eso era antes de saber como era ese hombre que no conocía de nada…..tan pronto como lo vio booth pudo notar un rastro de picardía de los ojos de su compañera.

Tras hacer las presentaciones de rigor comenzaron a analizar a fondo el caso, ambos expertos discutían y hablaban sobre el caso, compartían opiniones y trabajaban de forma sincronizada mientras el agente del FBI, aburrido se paseaba por la plataforma fingiendo entender todo lo que decían y acercándose de vez en cuando para vigilar el comportamiento de su amigo sobre SU! Antropóloga forense, ante todo quería dejar claro que brennan era suya, de una forma sutil y sin que la doctora tuviera conocimiento de ello... y no era tarea fácil competir contra un hombre de mas de metro ochenta, con pelo negro y ojos azules.

Booth subió los peldaños hasta la plataforma donde ambos trabajaban, con tres cafés en las manos y se acercó a ellos para entregárselos

como va todo esto? – preguntó booth apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la antropóloga, brennan miró de reojo la mano de su compañero y la apartó con el seño fruncido, este carraspeó y bajó ambas manos

Jean , me a demostrado todo el procedimiento que han seguido para obtener las mayores pistas posibles, y a hecho un muy buen trabajo – comentó brindándole una sonrisa al criminólogo, booth dio un taconazo nervioso "le ha llamado por su nombre!! A mi no me llama por mi nombre!!"

Jeje, bueno…, es increíble la manera de trabajar de la doctora brennan

Jean por favor, llámame tempi

Oh! Claro tempi – y le devolvió la sonrisa

Eh!... vamos a centrarnos en el caso vale?

Si… la doctora brennan , perdón tempi – otra vez esa maldita sonrisa- me a contado lo sucedido , y permíteme hacer hincapié en que es extremadamente fuerte y valiente– sonrisa

Si, ya lo se vale? – booth no hizo nada por esconder su irritación.

Perdón, no sabía que ustedes…- hizo una línea entre ambos, brennan y booth se miraron seriamente

No!! – contestó brennan

-no, nosotros no…no, somos compañeros

oh, esta bien… pues como iba diciendo ese tipo de agresión, y mi larga experiencia en casos de agresiones, me han llevado directamente a un nombre , Clement Poul

clement Poul? – repitió booth

si, es un agresor, se le condenó a 19 años con la condicional, por violar a 3 mujeres.

No nos basamos en suposiciones- respondió el agente mirando a brennan recordando que era ella la que solía decir esta frase, sin embargo ella no pareció impresionada

Si lo se, yo tampoco booth, pero ahora tempi y yo hemos encontrado algo muy interesante en la muestra de cabello…

Depo-provera – se adelantó brennan – es un anticonceptivo femenino, pero se utiliza como castración química para violadores pederastas…

Se lo que es- informó booth

En la base de datos de todo el país aparecen los nombres de quienes consumen el medicamento, entre ellos Clement Poul – Jean hizo aparecer la fotografía del hombre en la pantalla del ordenador

Ya pero, no es obligatorio , solo aquellos que deseen medicarse lo hacen, porque obligarles rompería la ley

Como sabes eso Booth? – preguntó brennan con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho

Porque participé en un juicio para condenar a un jodido violador

Bien… - un pitido hizo que los tres se giraran hacia la pantalla de otro ordenador

Ya esta? – preguntó brennan

Ya está que? – volvió a preguntar booth

Oh!! Vez!! Lo sabía era el – exclamó Jean

Jean, introdujo el ADN y coincide con Clement Poul

Y ya esta? Es el? Basta una prueba de ADN para estar seguro de que es el?

Booth!!, pues claro, como va a tener duda un jurado con una prueba de ADN?

Bueno huesos, me parece poco,

Tranquilo booth, el jurado le conoce, se le quitara la condicional y puede que se le condene a cadena perpetua…

Pero es ADN, pudo ….

Explícame como puede ser que apareciera su ADN si no es de el

Bueno…. Yo… habrá que interrogarle o algo no?

no hace falta, les daremos las pruebas al FBI se encargarán de ese tipo… así que ya está! Caso solucionado – informó Jean

bien…pues ya esta…caso resuelto …- concluyó booth

pero yo quiero que lo cojamos nosotros booth – le dijo brennan- siempre detenemos a los malos…

tienes razón huesos

pero primero hay que entregarle todo al FBI, podéis iros, yo me encargaré de todo, luego te llamare booth, y podréis ir a detener al malo! Jeje

gracias Jean, suerte que le conocías me as ahorrado muchísimo trabajo, tu has ido directamente…. – le agradeció temperance estrechándole la mano. Jean se inclino para besarle la mejilla a modo de despedida

siempre es un honor trabajar con mujeres tan bellas como tu, alegran la vista entre tanta muerte…

booth sintió que algo le explotaba en su interior, y como si fuera un auto reflejo sacó casi a rastras a la antropóloga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este cap no me gusta nada, solo el final, no me mateis pliz, y después de un par de cap mas ya cambia la cosa ...**

**besos a todas**

Cap 7

-te has comportado como un niño malcriado – dijo brennan rompiendo el silencio que e había formado en el coche del agente camino al laboratorio

-que?

-con Jean, por que te pones así?

-no, eras tu, estabas flirteando con el

-pero que dices…?

-si huesos, Jean llámame tempi, Jean es muy bueno en su trabajo, Jean gracias por esto… Jean esto, Jean lo otro….blablabla!! Jean, Jean, Jean!! – booth paró al darse cuenta de que su voz se había elevado una octava mas de lo normal, y miró de reojo a la antropóloga que le miraba con una sonrisa pícara

-estas celoso booth??- preguntó con voz traviesa

-no!, no estoy celoso!!, es solo que te distraes del caso…

-jeje… estás celoso…

-que no!!

-ya…. Te conozco… y tu estás celoso… uhh te gusto booth?- preguntó pícara, la risa cesó al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado, sin quererlo su corazón dio un vuelco y un incomodo silencio se creó en la atmósfera, booth sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-ja ja ja … muy graciosa… - rompió el silencio –estas en celo o algo así? – preguntó riendo

-jum… no hablemos de quien parece un oso en celo… - murmuró en unas palabras casi inaudibles

-como?

-nada…

……………..

nada mas ver entrar a su amiga con el agente angela se abalanzó sobre ellos pero se paró en seco para poder presenciar una de sus conversaciones, tal vez obtuviera alguna pista de lo que se traían estos dos entre manos

las pruebas dieron positivo, no entiendo porque sigues tan inseguro

huesos, no se… deberíamos buscar mas, y tu no estas para ir a pillar a nadie en tu estado – angela abrió los ojos como platos "en que estadoo??"

booth, calla, te pueden escuchar y no quiero que se enteren

van a acabar por enterarse huesos, es inevitable …

pero prefiero que no sea ahora

está bien, luego si no ha llamado Jean vengo para irnos a casa – angela tubo que esforzarse por no gritar " están viviendo juntos!! Lo sabía!!"

a casa?... ya hablaremos de eso después …

voy a pasar por el FBI, aún hay cosas que tengo que resolver

bien…

brennan se despidió de booth y caminó con los brazos cruzados hacia su despacho, de pronto una sombría angela apareció de entre las sombras acorralando a su amiga

-lo se todo, todo- le informó angela con una mirada de decepción

-que?

-no te hagas la loca, se lo que a pasado….

-lo sabes? Quien te lo a dicho?

-soy tu amiga cariño… porque no me lo has contado antes?

-lo siento angela, no quería que nadie se enterara..

- quien es?

-no lo se, tenemos un sospechoso

-que!? Como que no lo sabes??

-no, booth no está del todo seguro y me fio de su instinto

-pero como?? No fue booth?

-ang!! Como va a ser booth, el nunca me haría algo así angela!! Como piensas que el me haría esto? –preguntó señalándose el labio

- o dios mío cielo… fue una violación??

-Que? No! Solo me agredieron

-que?? Entonces?? Entonces ….quien es el padre?

-que? De que hablas angela no te entiendo

-brenn, pregunto que quién te dejó embarazada

-huesos embarazada!! – gritó una voz masculina tras ambas mujeres

-booth! – exclamó brennan- no te ibas?

-me llamo Jean

-ah!! Jean?? Quien es Jean? El es el padre??

-de que habla angela huesos?

-no lo se

-pero que os pasa? Hablo del embarazo de brennan

-pero que embarazo angela? Yo no estoy embarazada

-dios mío… vamos haber… pero…y booth tampoco?, pero…

-vamos a mi despacho angela – la guió brennan seguida por su compañero

cuando los tres estaban sentados brennan pidió una explicación.

-cariño, ustedes dos no estáis juntos?

-no – negaron brennan y booth al unísono

-pero dormís juntos?

-solo ayer…- respondió brennan

-oh!! Os habéis acostado?? – preguntó alegre

-no angela, creo que te confundes..

-haber, habéis dormido juntos, pero no habéis hecho el amor, y tu no estas embarazada?

-no angela…

-pero entonces, en que estado estas? Y que es eso de la prueba positiva? Y agresión? Y Jean??– booth y brennan se miraron sonriendo, angela estaba totalmente perdida

-ange, te explico… hace tres días cuando salí de aquí alguien me agredió , no me violaron, tranquila, por suerte booth me recogió y me llevo a su casa, insistió en que me quedara con el hasta que diéramos con el agresor, yo no quería que el equipo se enterara, así que booth me ayudo metiendo al FBI en este caso, y un amigo suyo, Jean! Es criminólogo y también nos a ayudado, la prueba positiva me refería al ADN y mi estado es que me encuentro un poco indispuesta por la agresión por eso fingí estar enferma ayer y cuando llamó cam a casa de booth respondí yo….

-ahora lo entiendo todo… valla lió, cariño pero estas bien? Quien te hizo todo esto!

-booth no cree que sea el pero las pruebas apuntan a Clement Poul….

En ese momento sonó el móvil del agente, unos segundos después colgó mirando a brennan seriamente

-han localizado a Clement, podemos ir a por el…pero mañana

-mañana?

-está en charlotte, se le a avisado para que no se mueva de ahí y unos agentes han inmovilizado la zona, hasta que no le llevemos las pruebas al FBI no podemos ir a por el… y luego tienen que tomar una decisión…

-booth, sinceramente no tengo ganas de meterme en juicios

-ni yo huesos…ni yo….

………………….

Solucionado la confusión mental de la artista acerca el agente y la antropóloga, estos dos sin nada verdaderamente interesante que hacer, decidieron tomar una pequeña cena como siempre en el royal diner

-booth, si no te importa…- brennan no tenía ningún problema en hablar y masticar a la vez- preferiría descansar esta noche en mi casa ... ya sabes, ya tenemos al tipo ese y estoy a salvo

-no huesos, y si decide atacarte esta noche? Como venganza por haberle pillado?!, de verdad huesos, estoy mas tranquilo teniéndote cerca hasta saber que ese tío está entre rejas..

temperance despegó la vista de su plato y miró a el agente que tenía delante… analizó las probabilidades de que lo que había dicho ocurriese… 1 entre 100… entonces era por algo mas. Este pensamiento le hizo sonreír levemente, booth la miró con una sonrisa en los labios

-porque sonríes?

-sabes que hay pocas probabilidades de que eso pase

-pero no ninguna…

otra sonrisa compartida

-te preocupas demasiado…

-porque me importas demasiado huesos – confesó llevándose un trozo de tarta a la boca

-voy a serte sincera: nunca en mi vida pensé en tener un amigo como tu – "amigo?? Había dicho amigo?? Ya no eran solo compañeros!?"- y tampoco tuve un compañero como tu, tu también me importas mucho booth, y creo que desde tu punto de vista… o si viera las cosas a tu manera…estarías aquí para compensar mi vida… compensas todo sufrimiento o todo mal que haya vivido… y me apoyas para seguir a delante, eres un soporte muy importante en la estructura de mi vida, y si te fueras…la estructura se derrumbaría.

Booth sintió como su pecho se encogía de emoción, nunca, nunca en su vida hubiera esperado unas palabras así por parte de la antropóloga, la confesión había sido corta, pero era tan intenso escucharlo…, no era posible, no era real… ella nunca diría eso… sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a el, mirándole confusa, sin saber exactamente que debía hacer o decir.

Era demasiado perfecto como para estropearlo con palabras, era una oportunidad, y tal vez no volvería a escuchar palabras así en al vida, debía dar un paso o quedarse como estaba, la primera opción abría mas puertas lo que hizo que el agente, fuera de toda racionalidad se inclinara sobre la mesa, ignorando platos y cubiertos, personal y clientes… pero sin olvidar quien era la mujer que le miraba intensamente.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, cuando sus labios se encontraron, brennan le miró un microsegundo con lástima… si, era evidente que no quería perderle y porque no, también era evidente que lo amaba… sin poder evitarlo sus parpados reaccionaron al contacto de sus labios cerrándose finalmente.

Booth apoyó un codo sobre la mesa o mas propiamente dicho, "el obstáculo" y estiró su otra mano para alcanzar el rostro de brennan, presionando así sus labios con mas fuerzas contra los de ella, otra descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo, y un escalofríos le erizó los pelos de la nuca, cuando estaba a punto de inspeccionar mas que la comisura de los labios una calida sensación en su pecho le empujó a apartarse de ella, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró un azul frío, el único brillo lo proporcionaban un par de lagrimas amontonadas en sus ojos.

Brennan le había rechazado, le apartaba sutilmente de ella tratando de no herir sus sentimientos, con la mano de ella aun en su pecho, booth volvió a sentarse sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. Ambos permanecieron serios, inmutables… se había arriesgado y había perdido, esas cosas pasan…. Pero no era consuelo para evitar que se sintiera ridículo, avergonzado, un imbécil, un tremendo idiota,… pero lo peor era el sentirse rechazado, a pesar de saber que era posible… el dolor de ser rechazado por la mujer que tanto amaba era realmente doloroso…. Racionalidad 1, booth 0…

También avergonzada y en parte triste de haber sido la que había finalizado el momento, brennan bajó la mirada y se frotó la frente con una mano, volviendo repentinamente a los modales, se pasó una servilleta por los labios, lo que hizo que a el agente se le derrumbaran los pocos pilares de esperanza que le quedaban, pidiendo disculpas al hombre que la miraba derrotado se levantó de su asiento y desapareció entre la gente…

**please ya sabeis que feliz me hacen los reviews así que opinad :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdonad!! no podía subir un cap antes.. los examenes me limitan xD, pero pondré dos caps :) **

a booth se le pasó por la mente la probabilidad de que se hubiera ido, había desaparecido…"no, eso es poco frecuente en brennan, huir de los problemas no era algo normal en ella " sintió un punzante dolor al darse cuenta de que su mente no le había reconocido como huesos… no..Esta noche era brennan.

Cuando empezaba a creer que ya no volvería regresó a su línea de visión y pidiendo disculpas nuevamente le pidió amablemente que le llevara a su casa "no es buen momento para insistir en que se quede en la tuya" derrotado y sin mediar mas palabras de las necesarias la llevó a su casa sin oposiciones.

La vio salir del coche y cerrar la puerta suavemente, brennan alzó la vista hacia el cielo y luego la volvió hacia su compañero que permanecía obediente en su coche

-por favor, llámame si pasa algo brennan – llamarla por su nombre le había costado otro punzante dolor. Al igual que booth sintió como se le encogía el corazón al escuchar su apellido salir de sus labios.

Brennan asintió y desapareció entre las sombras del portal….

………………….

Su departamento permanecía oscuro, y en silencio, cerrando la puerta entró al comedor con la mente aún en blanco, fijó su mirada en la luz parpadeante del teléfono, pulsó el contestador mientras se deshacía de su ropa… 2 llamadas sin mensajes y uno de Russ preguntando si podría verla el próximo fin de semana.

Entró automáticamente a su habitación… no ahí no estaba… no estaba esa sensación de paz, no estaba ese dulce aroma ni esa perfumada atmósfera que le relajaba, y el tampoco estaba ahí…. Prescindiendo de una ducha, se metió bajo las sabanas…, no tampoco estaban prendadas de su olor, y ese calido bienestar se había esfumado, esa era su casa pero no su hogar, pensó mientras hundía la cara entre la almohada, una vez mas su racionalidad se había interpuesto entre su corazón

-maldita seas temperance!! – gritó al silencio.

No era capaz de reconocer lo que pasaba, su mente nunca estuvo tan confundida, pero si ella lo deseaba tanto como el, porque lo había hecho?, no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo? No era capaz de abandonar la racionalidad!? No era capaz de guiarse por su corazón??..."no...no lo eres, no te permites cometer ningún fallo, y no dejas que tu corazón protagonice una escena de tu vida, porque sabes que el hará todo lo contrario, el hará todo lo que tu lógica te prohíbe… "pues bien, por culpa de su maldita lógica había cometido el peor error de su vida, tratando de no cometer ninguno había rechazado ILOGICAMENTE al hombre de su vida….le había rechazado…

-como diablos puedes ser tan idiota!! – el grito en el tenso silencio le impresionó a ella misma y la llevo a analizar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza incluido lo último que había dicho… darse cuenta de que había fallado ya era algo, tal vez era un paso para aprender a abrir mas sus sentimientos….. Aquella era su oportunidad, era el momento de dejarse guiar por el corazón, pero la perdió… debía de aprender a distinguir las ocasiones… recordó las palabras de booth "cerebro y corazón" su corazón permanecía demasiado apagado, su cerebro se ocupaba de todo, eso es lo que estaba haciendo mal, ahora tenía que aprender a usarlos en los momentos oportunos…. "Si le hubiera hecho caso antes me hubiera ahorrado su sufrimiento"

Por la intensidad con la que los pensamientos amartillaban su pecho pensó que sería imposible concebir el sueño, pese a su pronóstico eran las 12:45 cuando quedó profundamente dormida…

A esa misma hora, booth aún permanecía sentado sobre el borde de su cama, se había dado una ligera ducha y se había desecho de su ropa sintiéndose un estúpido…

Paseó la mirada entre las sinuosas siluetas iluminadas por la escasa luz que entraba del exterior, suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer de espaldas, tremendamente vencido dio un golpe al colchón y sin retirar las sabanas si quiera, se dejó vencer por el sueño intentando borrar el recuerdo de su mente…

………………………

brennan bajó los últimos peldaños de su portal que la llevaban al exterior, para hoy se había propuesto mantener la mente fría e intentar salvar la relación que mantenía con su compañero, salió del portal con paso firme y recordó que su coche continuaba en el taller…. "genial brennan…" miró a su derecha, buscando algún medio de transporte, de pronto escuchó un silbido a su izquierda, trasladó la mirada hacía el lugar y se encontró con un par de ojos color café que la miraban interrogante.

Echó a andar hacia esa dirección,

-recordé que tu coche seguía en el taller…

-si

-tenemos que irnos a charlotte, tenemos permiso para arrestar a Clement

-está bien…

Ambos entraron en el coche, intentaron no cruzar sus miradas y simplemente tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

A mitad del viaje seguían sin mediar conversación, brennan estaba inclinada sobre la ventanilla, mientras booth fingía mantener toda su atención en la carretera, la miró de reojo, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría este incomodo silencio…

-antes de arrestarle debemos hacerle algunas preguntas… - se atrevió a decir

-lo suponía

-huesos… quiero hablar

-sobre? – inmediatamente después de hacer la pregunta se sintió idiota… claro que sabía sobre que

-sobre lo que pasó anoche…

-también lo suponía

-entonces quieres hablarlo?

-me da la sensación de que me lo vas a contar de todas maneras...

-huesos… si esto no lleva a nada por lo menos quiero quitarme un peso de encima… fue todo una confusión

-una confusión?

-si

-entonces... tu no querías…?  
- no es eso huesos, pero no debió ocurrir

-estoy de acuerdo – booth la miró molesto – esto era lo que me querías decir?

-no... Quería preguntarte… es solo curiosidad,

-pregunta de una vez

-porque… me rechazaste?

Brennan le miró tristemente y se estiró sobre el asiento

-si no te importa booth... prefiero que olvidemos todo esto... Además fue una confusión….no? tu…tu no querías…verdad?– booth la miró unos instantes, "claro que quería huesos, es lo que mas deseaba en este mundo"

-hemos llegado – dijo aparcando, se desabrochó el cinturón y se dispuso a salir cuando sintió la mano de su compañera reteniéndole por el brazo

-booth, por favor, no quiero que ese pequeño incidente nos cueste nuestra relación profesional

-claro que no huesos, y tampoco lo personal

-tu y yo tenemos de eso? – preguntó por fin sonriendo levemente

-ahí le as dado – contestó riendo

-si no tenemos… quiero tener algo personal con tigo booth- confesó apretando su brazo

-que?

-no…no me malinterpretes me refiero a que...Podemos quedar a comer… hablar de otras cosas que no sean trabajo… eso sería una relación personal no?

-si... y en ese caso creo que ya tenemos

-mejor…entonces estamos bien?

-estamos bien huesos, - respondió posando su mano en la que le retenía por el brazo.

Todo aclarado salieron del coche y caminaron hasta la casa

Booth tocó en la puerta y no tardó en abrirse

-buenos días – respondió un hombre de pelo oscuro tez bronceada y de mediana estatura

-señor poul?

-si… ustedes deben de ser los del FBI que me querían hacer unas preguntas

brennan le miraba aterrada, estar frente a frente con tu agresor no era nada fácil

-exacto, ya sabrás porque…. Recuerdas a la doctora brennan?

-no

-ya… donde estaba el miércoles desde las 9:30 hasta las 10:15?

-en mi casa

-alguien puede confirmarlo?

-de que se me acusa!?

-responda- las palabras de booth sonaban frías y duras, brennan paseaba la mirada entre el agente y el agresor, su experiencia personal con el agente, junto a la tensión de su cara y la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños a modo de autocontrol, le indicaban a la antropóloga que su compañero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no pegarle un tiro al hombre que se encontraba delante

- no…- el hombre dudó antes de contestar

-desde cuando está bajo la condicional?

-desde invierno del año pasado

-de que se le acusó?

-o vamos ya lo saben!

-no- contestó con una media sonrisa en la cara

-... violación…- suspiró

-se arrepiente?

-no!!Me medico porque soy masoquista!! – comentó en tono burlón

-la ironía suele ser un síntoma de inseguridad- objetó brennan mirando al agente, booth suspiró y la empujó tras el, ofendida por la conducta del agente brennan pellizcó el brazo de su compañero, haciendo que este le dedicara una fulminante mirada

-es una confesión clement? – preguntó seriamente

-claro que no!!

-yo que tu no jugaría con las bromas…

-me puede decir ya de que se me acusa?

-porque sabe que le acusamos de algo? –atacó booth

-buen punto! – le susurró al oído brennan, haciendo que el agente evocara una sonrisa burlona

- o vamos!! Hay 3 coches patrullas en la zona, y ha venido el FBI expresamente a hacerme preguntas!! Se cree que soy idiota?

-bastante – concluyó brennan, booth se giró lentamente hacia atrás y le fulminó con la mirada una vez más

- huesos, puedes dejar de insultar al acusado mientras le estoy interrogando?

-pero el pregunto…- otra mirada fulminante para terminar por hacerla callar

-entonces, iré al grano – se dirigió a clement

- por qué agredió a la doctora brennan? – preguntó booth, brennan se puso a su lado y le miró impresionada , debía de haberlo preguntado para analizar su expresión

- que?? A ella? yo no le e echo nada, ni siquiera la conozco!

Booth frunció el seño, eso era mala señal

- pretendes que te creamos??, la sangre contenía tu ADN al igual que …- booth paró en seco y cogiendole del brazo remangó ambas mangas.

Brennan le miró comprendiendo, buscaba la herida que le había proporcionado cuando trató de defenderse

-que es esto eh??- le acusó señalando unos arañazos en el brazo derecho

-tengo un gato!!

-huesos? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia su compañera

-no recuerdo donde clavé las uñas pero es probable que fuera en el brazo, y la cicatrización... a sido rápida pero la sangre contenía bastantes plaquetas...

-entonces?

-puede ser

- suficiente – concluyó esposando al hombre que le miraba asustado

-queda detenido, por la agresión a la doctora brennan, los derechos…. Ya te los conoces

-pero soy inocente!! Esas pruebas son mentira!!

-se presentará ante un jurado que decidirá eso

………….

FBI, laboratorio, Diner, FBI, laboratorio… ese había sido el recorrido a lo largo del día de Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth antes de llegar donde se encontraban ... Sentados en la escalinata de entrada al instituto Jeffersonian con dos cafés en las manos a las 7:45…

El cielo se había despejado desde esa mañana y dejaba a la vista una espectacular puesta de sol, el crepúsculo adornaba el cielo de un color anaranjado y a las escasas nubes de destellos rojos, y rosados. Brennan contemplaba esa estampa sumergida en sus pensamientos… giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, que de vez en cuando daba sorbos a su café

-en que piensas? – le preguntó

-en clement…- contestó sin despegar la vista de su vaso

-lo suponía..

-lo supones todo?

-que pasa con clement? – preguntó ignorando la pregunta del agente

-que no veo la razón por la cual decidiera agredirte… por que a ti?

-bueno, muchos asesinos desearían verme muerta

-el no es un asesino

-le estas defendiendo??- preguntó mirándole malhumorada

-no huesos, es solo que el no a matado a nadie, esta mal que le llames asesino

brennan suspiró profundamente y apoyó su peso sobre sus codos que descansaban sobre las rodillas

-aún así no hay motivo para agredirte, no participaste en ningún caso contra el ni…

-booth estas dudando?

-no te voy a mentir, yo nunca le hubiera detenido porque no me convence en absoluto

-jum… es un buen actor

-huesos, se que las pruebas físicas le incriminan pero es que... mi instinto..

-tu instinto no es seguro, las pruebas y la ciencia forense si

-estas despreciando mi instinto??

-solo digo que te puedes equivocar!!

-no tengo ganas de discutir con tigo

-no lo hacemos...pero no entiendo como puedes estar tan inseguro!! Nadie puede confirmar su paradero entre esas horas del miércoles noche, las pruebas de ADN le implican a el incluso tiene rasguños!! Estas dudando de los datos? O dudas de Jean?

-no huesos!! Y sabes que?? Si, si que tengo dudas, y si fuera otra ocasión tu estarías repasando todas las pruebas!!

-como que en otra ocasión?!

-si, estas metiendo a Jean en esto, tu siempre lo repasas todo, y no terminas hasta comprobar que todo está en orden, por qué esta vez es diferente?? Si no es por Jean no veo otra causa

-booth!! Sabes que no es verdad!!

-y porque no has repasado nada? Es más tu vistes las pruebas de ADN? Vistes el examen o los resultados de el análisis para las pruebas?? A que no huesos?!

Brennan le miró ofendida y se levantó en un brusco movimiento del escalón donde había permanecido sentada subiendo súbitamente los otros

-llámame si tenemos un caso- concluyó antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer dentro del edificio y las sombras que comenzaban a crearse

…………….


	9. Chapter 9

**aquí dejo el cap 9 espero que valla mejorando **

las horas caminaron rápidamente desde que entró en el edificio de nuevo, booth no había entrado a por ella, simplemente se había largado sin ganas de discutir con la antropóloga, sin caso ni informes en que trabajar había dedicado su tiempo "libre" a identificar a dos victimas del limbo, ese trabajo era tan rutinario como cepillarse los dientes antes de dormir, por lo que solo le llevó una hora y media, bajó a por café y cuando regresó a su despacho se concentró en escribir, 5 páginas le habían ocupado 2 horas exactas, cerró el archivo con una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no le dedicaba un rato a su novela.

Salió de su despacho y volvió a entrar 45 minutos mas tarde, traía un pequeño maletín, lo abrió sobre la mesa de su escritorio y analizó con la mirada su contenido.

Tenía todas las pruebas de su caso, había pasado por el laboratorio del FBI a recogerlas, booth tenía razón tal vez debía comprobar que todo estaba minuciosamente analizado y que realmente las pruebas acusaban a Clement Poul.

Por qué diablos estaba haciendo eso? Desde cuando seguía los consejos de Booth?... la última vez que decidió ignorar el consejo que le ofrecía su compañero había metido la pata, esta vez prefirió hacerle caso y así cerrar el asunto de una vez por todas…

Brennan se sorprendió al percatarse de las horas que eran… las 3 de la madrugada, había estado tan absorta en el análisis de las pruebas que no se dio cuenta cuando había salido el último ser vivo del edificio, el silenció era inquietante, todas las luces permanecía apagadas, brennan miró a su alrededor, nada… un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo al observarse a si misma entre la soledad y la penumbra que describía el lugar, un pitido le hizo desviar la vista hasta la pantalla del monitor

Algo no encajaba, eran las muestras de cabello, estaba limpio, sin drogas, alcohol… y por supuesto no contenía Depo-Provera "pero como a desaparecido??" se preguntó a si misma mientras marcaba el número de Jean

Lo cojio al tercer tono

-si?- su voz parecía extrañamente despierta para ser las 3:30 de la madrugada

-Jean?

si quien es?

-soy temperance, perdón por las horas

-oh!! No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen a estas horas jeje

-eh... te quería hacer una pregunta

-escupe

-que? Por que?

- me refiero a que me digas

-oh! Claro- brennan rió avergonzada- resulta que estaba haciendo el análisis del cabello, que tu analizaste y también tengo aquí el ADN

-que?? Tu tienes que??- su voz se alteró repentinamente, luego trató de calmarse – quiero decir… tempe para que lo analizas de nuevo?

-booth, tiene sospechas de que Clement no es culpable

-como?!

-si...ya se que pensaras que estoy loca por hacerle caso, pero es que tiene una admirable y sorprendente intuición para estas cosas, y si se equivoca así le callare

-entiendo… dile que todo estaba en orden y olvídate de eso... te aseguro que todo está perfecto

-ya… pero te quería preguntar si por casualidad le habías dado algún baño químico o algo por el estilo a las muestras

-no, nada de eso, por que?

-porque el pelo está limpio, no encuentro rastro de ninguna sustancias extraña

-mira, tempe, es probable que con el primer análisis se haya perdido todo, sabes que es casi imposible sacar algo claro de un cabello como para hacerlo dos veces… son como los condones una vez que los uses no se puede volver a usar

-em.si... jeje, pero es que como no soy idiota no e cogido el mismo cabello que tu analizaste… - explicó molesta

-oh... claro…. – Jean rió nerviosamente como si estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia

-lo siento por haberte molestado pero es que me pareció muy curioso y…

-no tranquila, mira estoy en el FBI aún, arreglo unas cosas y en quince minutos estoy ahí te parece?

-claro, aun que si prefieres esperar a mañana por la mañana por mi…

-no!! No, no hay problema, nos vemos luego

-está bien.

Brennan finalizó la llamada y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se acercó a la ventana y observó como el tiempo había cambiado radicalmente, una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer, pronosticando una larga noche.

Brennan recorrió a oscuras el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, encendió la luz y se quedó inmóvil frente al espejo, se miró de arriba abajo y alzando las manos ató su pelo en una cola de caballo. Salió de nuevo al pasillo oscuro, el silencio era mas inquietante todavía, solo era interrumpido por el suave siseo de la lluvia que caía en el exterior, el pensamiento de imaginar que los únicos seres que se encontraban en el edificio estaban sin vida hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Trató de dirigirse hacia su despacho, pero la macabra imagen de un rostro desfigurado esperando entre las sombras y la penumbra de los pasillos saltando hacía ella le helaba la sangre.

De pronto un estridente relámpago estalló en el cielo alumbrando el edificio haciendo que los pasillos cobraran un aspecto aún mas espectral, y desatando una intensa lluvia, brennan dio un respingo y caminó rápidamente en dirección contraria entrando de nuevo en la plataforma.

"es solo una tormenta brennan!!" se recordó al tiempo que miraba su reloj, solo habían pasado 7 minutos desde que había colgado a Jean.

Brennan decidió que el tiempo restante lo dedicaría a saciar su curiosidad… o mas bien en mantener la mente ocupada del espectáculo meteorológico que se desarrollaba fuera

Metió los datos de ADN en el ordenador, y los cotejó con la base de datos del FBI, sabía que sería un proceso un poco lento, así que dejó al ordenador trabajar a solas mientras ella se sentaba sobre el sofá a al otra punta de la plataforma y descansaba sus ojos, nada mas cerrarlos su mente se concentró en el sonido de la fuerte lluvia que caía fuera, sus recuerdos la transportaron sin poder evitarlo…. Lluvia, noche, sola, agresión!!, brennan abrió los ojos alterada, la lluvia y la noche le hacía recordar al enfrentamiento que tuvo aún sin saber porque con Clement Poul, lo intentó de nuevo y cerró los ojos suavemente, ahora sus recuerdos la transportaron a la noche anterior en el Diner, cuando Booth había dado un paso más, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y de tristeza se apoderó de ella al recordar el tierno contacto de sus labios, brennan volvió a abrir los ojos y cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

"lo de descansar no es lo tuyo", volvió a mirar su reloj impaciente ya habían pasado 12 minutos desde que llamó a Jean, no debía de tardar mucho mas, se levantó del sofá y caminó de nuevo hacia el ordenador.

Estaba rodeando el escritorio, con la imagen de Clement Poul en la mente, segura de lo que iba a encontrarse miró a la pantalla.

…………………..

Una desagradable sensación de malestar le atravesó el cuerpo, sintió como si una araña helada recorriera todas sus venas, un escalofrío le erizó los pelos de las manos y sintió que estaba a punto de desplomarse de la impresión.

Pelo negro, tez pálida, metro ochenta, ojos azules…. La fotografía de Jean la observaba desde la pantalla de su ordenador.

"no puede ser!!, esto no es verdad!!noooo!!", la sensación de sorpresa y expectación fue remplazada rápidamente por una de pánico y terror. Brennan miró agitada a todos lados, todo seguía en silencio, pero ahora su temor de alguien saltando sobre ella entre las sombras era más que probable. Un relámpago la agitó aún más y sintiéndose presa del pánico caminó apresuradamente hacia el pasillo. "dios mío, dios mío!!, esto no me puede estar pasando dios!!" miró el reloj 16 minutos!! Ya habían pasado 16 minutos!! Y el estaba a punto de llegar.

Brennan sintió como le flaqueaba la fuerza y sintió la sangre golpeándole violentamente el cerebro. "piensa rápido brennan!!" su mano se deslizó entre el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el móvil mientras corría a algún lado seguro, "a la policía o a booth?", antes de poder contestarse, sus temblorosos dedos marcaban mecánicamente el número del agente

Primer tono "booth por favor!!"….segundo tono "vamos!! Cógelo booth!! " ….tercer tono "por dios!!por favor!!".

Un ruido puso en alerta todos sus sentidos, y el móvil se deslizó de entre sus dedos temblorosos, una oleada de pánico azotó a la antropóloga cuando escuchó pasos en esa dirección, no tuvo tiempo para parar a recogerlo, su cerebro la llevaba a moverse con rapidez.

...

pleaseeee comentad!!


	10. Chapter 10

**No me mateis por el cap, mañana intentaré poner el siguiente pero pleaseee reviews!! los amooo, muchas gracias por los anteriores , por cierto los puntos "..." marcan la separación de una escena y otra **

**cap 10**

booth despertó sobresaltado, por el sonido de su móvil, se levantó perezosamente y lo buscó a tientas por la habitación, lo encontró bajo sus pantalones tirados sobre una silla. Somnoliento miró la pantalla del aparato, "huesos" leyó claramente, se llevó el aparato al oído y contesto

-que quieres huesos? – esperó unos segundo- huesos? …- silencio- huesos!! Donde estas?? Contesta!! Por que no me hablas? – por mucho que tratara de escuchar algo la línea permaneció en silencio, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien, algo estaba sucediendo – huesos!? Estás ahí?? Contéstame brennan!!- insistió una vez mas. Antes de saltar hacia su ropa y vestirse de nuevo…

……………………

su cerebro analizaba la situación, donde podía esconderse!?, todas las salidas estaban a su espalda, al igual que el, un lugar se formó en su cabeza a modo de idea "el limbo!!" exclamó su mente, y siguiendo el consejo de su cerebro se precipitó escalera abajo, giró una esquina a la derecha y giró el pomo de la puerta, entró al lugar y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de si… su mano se deslizó por la pared en busca de un interruptor, "bingo!!" la luz prendió y dejó ver el espacioso lugar, brennan observó todo ese laberinto de estanterías, cuando escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban nuevamente, sin pensarlo un segundo se adentró en el "bosque" de estanterías que llenaban el lugar. La puerta se abrió con un ruido ensordecedor, Jean clavó la vista en "su presa" y corrió tras ella.

Brennan avanzaba con rapidez por los pasillos, cambiaba la dirección constantemente, intentando que su agresor perdiera la pista, pero quedaba en un intento fallido cuando como si de un gato que persigue a un ratón se tratase lograba ponerse nuevamente a poca distancia….brennan sentía su respiración totalmente agitada, la sangre le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho, pero continuaba a delante…

……………………….

Booth entró en el laboratorio como alma que lleva el diablo, subió los peldaños y recorrió los pasillos con el arma en la mano y el corazón agitado, entró en su despacho…..nada…. volvió a salir y unos instantes después se encontraba registrando la plataforma…. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho cuando reconoció la misma imagen que había visto brennan minutos antes.

Desesperado salió de la plataforma y siguió recorriendo pasillos, el coche de Jean estaba fuera, tenían que estar cerca

………..

brennan seguía recorriendo pasillos a una velocidad impresionante, pero mas impresionante es que el la siguiera, las piernas empezaban a protestar y el corazón amenazaba con salirse por la boca, la sangre nunca había viajado a tanta velocidad en su interior, pero la necesidad de huir le impedía pensar, un pasillo, otro, izquierda, mas pasillo, derecha…. Por un momento giró la mirada y se encontró con los ojos eufóricos del mismísimo diablo, brennan se llevó una mano al pecho que se movía descontroladamente, lo siguiente que sintió es como su boca se secaba, …. De nuevo a la derecha, mas pasillo… derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda… brennan comenzó a traspasar las estanterías a modo de slalom, haciendo zig-zag entre una y otra por un momento consiguió despistar a su agresor…. Noto su rostro hervir, el pulso le llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos, y el sudor empapaba su pelo. Tragó una bocanada de aire, e intentó fracasadamente recuperar fuerzas, un segundo mas tarde la cara del diablo volvía a aparecer entre las sombras, brennan reanudó su carrera, cuando escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, le estaba disparando!!, su cuerpo se encogió mecánicamente, y logró mantener el equilibrio, volvió a galopar entre los pasillos

…………

booth escuchó el disparo, se precipitó por las escaleras con el corazón sobrecogido en el pecho, siguió el mismo recorrido que había recorrido brennan y entró en el limbo, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, la angustia y desesperación se apoderaron del cuerpo del agente, booth divisó unas sombras entre las estanterías y sin pensarlo un segundo se abalanzó entre el laberinto de pasillos…

……………..

el sudor la empapaba completamente, y los pulmones le ardían, pero continuaba lo mas rápido que podía, unas lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos y le quemaban los parpados. Volvió la vista una vez mas atrás, su agresor había bajado el ritmo, brennan intentó acelerar para perderle finalmente, pero una serie de calambres atacaron su muslo derecho, una cadena de relámpagos surgieron del exterior, y de pronto la luz cesó, una oleada de pánico le atravesó el cerebro cuando sintió sus piernas ceder, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente sobre el frío mármol. Tan rápido como pudo, logró ponerse de rodillas y extender la mano hacia el vació, como si fuera impulsada por un resorte, su cuerpo se irguió tratando de continuar con su carrera, de pronto de entre la oscuridad una mano la detiene, alguien la retiene agarrándole a la altura de la cintura, un grito se escapó de su boca…

……………

booth apretó el paso y recorrió el pasillo a grandes zancadas, tiene que sacar a huesos con vida de ahí!! Lo va a hacer!!.

……………….

La luz comenzó a parpadear, y regresó, una fantasmal imagen se cruzó por los ojos de booth.

Sintiéndose presa de un cazador intentó desesperadamente salir de sus brazos como una fiera agazapada, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a abandonarla, cuando creyó estar totalmente perdida sintió el alivio de encontrar su cuerpo libre, aprovechando el despiste de su agresor trató de levantarse nuevamente, un disparo cortó el silencio grotescamente, brennan giró su rostro hacia atrás y vio como su compañero se desplomaba y quedaba inerte en el suelo, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro hirviendo, y sintió como el corazón estallaba en pedazos

-boothhhhhh!! – gritó como un animal herido al silencio, la tormenta acompañó su terror desatando otra cadena de relámpagos que iluminaban el lugar.

No podía abandonar a su compañero, pero no podía, no quería morir!!. Su mente se llenó de viejos recuerdos, su mente divagaba entre sensaciones, entre palabras que nunca dijo…. De pronto se sintió estúpida, si Jean le hubiera dado una oportunidad para elegir que hacer antes de morir, obviamente sería volver a besar esos labios, los que había rechazado!! ese pensamiento le causó mas dolor probablemente que el que le estaba proporcionando su carrera por la vida, la luz volvió a parpadear y desapareció una vez mas, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro desesperadas.

Brennan continuaba corriendo sin destino entre la oscuridad, el lugar solo se alumbraba por los constantes relámpagos que daba forma a monstruosas y sinuosas sombras, solo una vez mas giró su rostro, con la escasa luz proporcionada por los agentes de la tormenta, el rostro de Jean, si alguna vez le había parecido atractivo, ahora sus marcadas facciones, y las sombras que se creaban en su rostro le daban un aspecto siniestro e infernal.

Encontrarse de nuevo con su rostro hizo que lo que quedaba de su corazón diera un vuelco, volvió la mirada al frente y sin saber exactamente a donde corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Una forma oscura se elevó frente sus ojos chocando con ella. Brennan calló de rodillas, sintió que algo iba peor de lo normal en esos últimos minutos, trató de continuar pero algo le cortaba el paso "has chocado contra una pared!!"

-noooooo!!- un grito ahogado salió de su garganta.

Jean había parado en seco, su respiración era tan agitada como la de ella.

Brennan se acurrucó asustada contra la pared mientras sus lagrimas continuaban el camino tallado en sus ojos… se aferró a sus rodillas y escondió el rostro en ellas sollozando y temblando como un cachorro abandonado y gimiendo palabras de suplica

**Lo dicho, no me mateis xD , espero que os este gustando :)**


End file.
